Girl problem
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Grand Master Dashi has a little problem. He tryes to get the woman of his dreams to love him, but the ideas of his two friends, mostly Guan's plans backfire on him...


A/N: Hy, this is my next fic, buti t will be a little different. Then today will the person telling you about the events of this fic will be not me. You want to know who? Well then….; grabs micro;

; spotlight goes on; So everyone, garret with me our today's guest! ; drums noise; Grand Master Dashi! ; Dashi walks in; so, now that you are here you can begin and I go and work on my other fic…

_Dashi: ah Twilight, when it is a fic for the show, could you please let…. _

_Twilight: don't even try, she begged me yesterday to never let that happen to her and I gave her my word so bye…; leaves; _

_Dashi: damn…well then let me begin with this. Oh and after I'm finished could someone please gave me some flirt ideas? I already asked Guan and Chase, but nothing worked and in the last time are Chase and that red haired goth playing bodyguards for her… But now I can explain what goes wrong when I tried to follow they options. _

_

* * *

1. Bring her flowers, girls usually like flowers: _

Yes great idea, guys. I tried, but the action didn't work…

"-_Hy, my red haired angel. I have some flowers for you."_

"_-AAAA! ;CRASH;"_

I got the flowers right in the face after she screamed, then she run away. Roses taste weird, and the thorns are not fun.

_

* * *

2. Try candy:_

Well, I got the same reactions as by the flowers, but this time unfortunately she was not sitting in a clearing full of flowers in the forest. She was by the cliffs and I crashed down in the water…

* * *

3. Try a serenade: 

I loved that idea of Guan so I waited till nightfall and went to her home. After I got inside the cave I stood in the middle of the hall, because I didn't know where her room was. I took out the guitar and begun my song…

"_Oh, my sweet angel you know_ how much I love you.

_You are my light, my pride, my happiness. _

_Like one angel send from Heaven. _

_My sweet angel I only want to hold you, _

_I want to touch you, feel you. _

_This love is burning me inside for you, _

_I want to hold you every night…_

"_-DASHI!" _

"_It is ten before midnight, what is this whining!" _

"_Uhm…hy Chase, ah my love how did you like my song?" ;crash, thump; _

My, had and back are still aching thanks to Chase and Jack + some other members of the Hey-Lin site who are living in Chase's lair and were woken up. But the worst thing was I could see everyone in they pajamas except my lovely Wuya, who was hiding behind Jack. On that day or night I learned three important things, 1. I can't sing, 2. Chase and Jack can be weary violent by falling out of bed in the middle of the night thanks to my singing and 3. and in my option that is one of the important things: to be thrown out of Chase's lair and crashing down can be weary painful…ouch…

_

* * *

4. Ask her out for dinner: _

Now that was a great idea and I couldn't believe it, she actually said 'yes'. I was so happy and as I saw her in that long red dress I think I was about to faint and begun drooling as she came down so gracefully on the steps with a smile on her face. I already wanted to go, but she said now and looked up at the steps. I got pale as I saw Chase and Jack standing there growling as they tried to fix they bows on they tuxes. Ok I would have any other time laughed my head of at the sight of one of my old companions and friends in a tux, but not this time. As they got down she took both mans arms and looked at me smiling and told me that she asked them to come with us. Great, and in the restaurant she sat between them happily. So much to that idea…

_

* * *

5. Visit her as a surprise: _

I followed that advice and went to her in the next evening. I found her in the gigantic living room sitting on the floor giggling and holding her teddy. She was so adorable with it, but I begun drooling as I saw her in her knee length black silk nightgown. The trio held a movie night and I think she saw me as I stepped in then she screamed and jumped in at the couch and cowered behind my old friend and the goth boy. I got thrown out again….

_

* * *

6. Flirt with her on a party:_

To my luck Chase held a party for the appearing of the 100 Shen Gong Wu, and even the xiaolin were in waited. As I got there with Guan and greeted her she only screamed and Jumped right in the redheads arms who almost fall backwards. Then as we all sat down to eat I tried to flirt with her and she let the spaghetti fall on the boy's head. To say that it is weary dangerous to provocate the Dragon of Destruction…I had the privilege thank to him to find out how a piñata feels.

_

* * *

7. Confess your love for her: _

To be honest, I was a bit nervous about that, but I went to her to ask her to be my wife. So looked sick as I mentioned my idea about a family and then she run away. You can think what I did I followed her screaming my question and my love for her. She only screamed only after her two "bodyguards" to do something, and the two come running with a spear and both looked like two three years old. After them run Ashley with some of they Wu in her hands and tried to stop them. She accidentally turned them with a liquid to children, but the two still knew that what to do when Wuya needed them. So the little casing went on for a half hour then Jessica came and turned her father and godfather back to normal so the two chased after me as adults again.

If I remember right were that all the ideas that others gave me and they all backfired on me in some weary painful ways. I don't understand what that woman wants, every time I tray to get near her she jumps in the arms of the two. Why wont she gave me a chance to prow my self to her. I mean…hey even Chase gave Jack a chance to prove himself so why wont she be so kind to me. But I wont give up, I mean I'm handsome, I'm a great fighter, but I think it didn't give me a bonus point that I sealed her 1500 years ago in a puzzle box. But oh well, she will get someday owe riot, but it would be hard get near her I mean Chase's lizard form has some sharp teeth and claws and Jack has really amazing powers. And I can only go there with Dojo, but when my little dragon friend sees Chase he screams every time 'CANNIBALL!' and faints or hides in my clothing and that tickles so that will be also hard, but where is one will there is also a way….

* * *

A/N: well as long Dashi thinks about his plan to get Wuya and Chase and Jack glare at him while said woman hides behind them (witch by the way looks totally adorable) I say goodbye to you all. Hope you liked this One-shot and I get some reviews and please read my story: 'You have a what! 'also in this category, that is the only one of my Xiaolin fic that no one reviewed yet. Thanks… 

By

Twilight


End file.
